Compromising
by NightmareDoWell
Summary: After Dipper ends up sniffing a love flower, he and Bill end up sharing a special moment. Bill is determined to make it work out, but Dipper is persistent in staying with Pacifica instead. Will Bill and Dipper be together after comprising? Or will they all just end up sinking deeper... Bill x Dipper and some Dipper x Pacifica
1. Note

NOTICE:

1)I do not own any of Gravity Fall's settings,characters or themes. Alex Hirsch (is that how you spell it?) owns it all

2)In this, Dipper is 16, and so is Pacifica, because otherwise, it would be a bit creepy!

3)Bill has a human form, but is still a demon , because otherwise, it would be a bit creepy!

4)There is blood and yaoi stuff in this, so if you are faint of heart,don't bother reading!

5)Any suggestions, questions or problems you have with the story, you can send to me at this email : NightMareDoWell . If you reach me there,I will be more likely to find it and respond!

6) A lot of inspiration comes from TheChronicLiar's "BillDip Naughty" story, so please read his it's really well written! I also borrowed his concept of lovely longings, so I owe him the credit for that! Link to his story here: s/10725471/1/BillDip-Naughty

7)Finally, this is my first story,so please criticise away! I won't get better with the whole "don't like don't read thing"! If you don't like, please read and suggest ways I could improve!

yours sincerely, NightmareDoWell


	2. Lovely Longings

Lovely Longings

It was the first night of summer this year, and his first day back in Gravity Fall's for the sat in the moonlight, intently reading his journal. Pacifica was fast asleep on his lap, softly purring out snores. Dipper loved spending time with Pacifica. Ever since the first summer they met , he thought she was beautiful. However,he couldn't get over her being so mean to Mabel. But over the past few summers, she had become more mature. More likeable. One thing led to another, and they were now a couple. He sometimes thought back to being her rival, and how all seemed. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep…

"Hey Dipper" yelled a familiar voice, awakening him from his sleep. Pacifica jumped up from his lap.

"What was that?" she yawned, stretching her arms around him. (the move as some may call it)

Dipper looked down from the balcony to see his twin sister beneath. She was wearing a neon pink sweater, which wasn't exactly subtle in the dark night.

"Oh, Pacifica, I forgot! I was supposed to go with Mabel into the forest" he said, face palming in embarrassment

"That's fine!" she grinned,hiding her slight disappointment. "What are you looking for?" she enquired, trying to sound more enthusiastic.

"These!" Dippers whispered, in a "trying to be whimsical" kind of held the journal up to Pacifica's face

"Lovely Longings?" Pacifica asked, quoting from the journal "what are they, some kind of daisy?"

"Rose, actually" Dipper corrected , trying not to sound too smug. "I really need to go now, will I see you tomorrow?"

"For sure! Have fun!" laughed Pacifica. Dipper kissed her farewell before jumping if the balcony, and landing in the bushes below. Him and Dipper waved her farewell before departing for the forest.

"Ummm Dipper." Mabel puppy dog eyed

"Oh no, what have you done?" Dipper grimaced patronizingly

"Well, I kind of inviting Candy" Mabel winced

"What!?" Dipper shouted

"and Grenda" Mabel awkwardly laughed

"Why!?" Dipper angrily teethed "This could be dangerous!"

"But they already texted their parents!" Mabel whined "pleeeeeease"

"Fine" Dipper frowned reluctantly.

"YES! Come on girls!" Mabel screamed in victory. Candy and Grenda ran out of a tulip bush and squealed in excitement.

"How long were you in their?" Dipper enquired, probably not wanting the real answer.

The forest was dark, unsettlingly dark. Dipper had regretted his decision to split from the group to cover more ground. The forest seemed so big at night. It had always seemed quite small in the daylight. His torch was the only thing between him and insane fear. He directed his torch towards the journal. The Lovely Longing were said to produce a strong pheromone, one which could make anyone fall instantly in love. Ford had warned Dipper not to go until he was older, because he hadn't yet found out the effect on children, and wanted to keep it that way. So, patiently, Dipper had waited until he was sixteen.

*flick,flick*

Dipper paled. His flashlight had just ran out.

"No, no no!" he panicked "not now" He beat the flashlight vigorously against a tree. He slumped down ready to burst into to tears, until from the corner of his eye he noticed something strange. A magenta glow, twinkling in the distance. He recognised the glow from the journal. It was the light emitted by the Lovely Longings! He grabbed his jar, ready to collect a sample. Grunkle Ford would be so proud of him! being his apprentice, Dipper always strived to impress his teacher. If he collected these flowers for Ford, he could be allowed to go on more dangerous missions, and far away place to find more anomalies. He couldn't pass up that opportunity. He slowly started to reach for the flowers. the flowers changed their glow, to a deep red. "what the-" Dipper was cut of by the flowers releasing a hot pink gas. the gas surrounded him, his body started to feel weak, worthless. He started to tremble. His weak legs fell beneath him, causing him to drop to his hands and knees. Before he knew it , he had a strong feeling , and strong desire ; lust.

His growing erection bulged in his pants. "crap…..not now" he cringed. He was told they were love plants, but this was intense. If this carried on, how would he collect the sample for Ford?

"well….well….well" cooed a familiar voice "looks like Pinetree is having a bit of trouble!"

"Pinetree?" Dipper mouthed "Bill!" he screamed

"The one, the only!" he chuckled maliciously. "Perhaps you might want a deal, of sorts?" he taunted, glancing at Dippers tented shorts.

"No" Dipper protested, resisting the overwhelming urge to touch himself "I wouldn't ever make a deal with you!"

"Funny thing about Lovely Longings" Bill carried on, ignoring Dipper's response "They don't wear off until you *cough* release some of the tension."

Dipper blushed hard,turning his face and chest a dark heat was unbearable,he wanted to tear of his clothes so bad, but he didn't want to humour Bill. Was Bill asking what he thought he was? "W-what do you mean by that?" Dipper enquired, knowing the answer, although he wished he didn't.

"Don't play dumb with me Pinetree, you know what I want" Bill sneered running his finger across Dipper's chin.

"Want!?" Dipper yelped. He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire did want mean!?. "Umm, I have a girlfriend, so ummm, if you're asking what I think you are, the umm no I can't"

"Oh,okay then" Bill slyly smiled "it's just that , the flower has an interesting effect on people's train of thought. If I don't "help" you, you will lose control and find the nearest person,to you know , which just so happens to be your sister's little friend! You wouldn't want that for precious little Candy,would you?" he smirked.

Dipper didn't want Bill to do this,not now and not ever, but what if Bill was telling the truth? What if he ended up taking the effects out on Candy or Grenda? Or even worse , Mabel? "What would you want in return?" asked Dipper sheepishly.

Bill leaned in to Dipper's ear "getting to do this with you is enough" he whispered, punctuating each word with a stroke of Dippers hair. Dipper wanted to let out a moan, but he bit his lip. He wasn't going to let Bill have that. Dipper was contemplating his didn't want to hurt anyone, but he also didn't want to do this with Bill, right?Although he told himself he didn't, every fibre in his body was telling him he ache of his erection was growing stronger. He groaned, but silenced himself before Bill could see him in this way.

"Is it a deal?" Bill purred reaching out his hand. Dipper couldn't speak, he was to worn out, and anything he did say would just come out as a moan. All he could do was nod frantically. Reluctantly, he put out his hand and shook Bill's. Bill laughed and before he had time to protest, Dipper was lying on his back, his arms being pinned down. He wanted to scream , but he was cut short by a violent kiss. Bill launched his tongue into Dipper's mouth,feeling out all the nooks and crannies. Bill swallowed all of Dipper's moans, each one more rewarding than the last. Without warning he bit down on Dippers bottom lip, breaking the skin and baring blood. He drank it up, moaning into dippers throat as he did pulled away "more...more" murmured Dipper beneath him. Bill was dumbfounded. Dipper's heart skipped a beat. Did he just say that? "I didn't mean to, I umm-"

Bill's shocked expression turned into a lustful put his finger in Dipper's lips. "If it's more you want," he started, as he tore of Dipper's shirt with his sharp claws. He leaned into to Dippers ear "It's more you'll get". Dipper gave a moan, filling Bill with a delightful shiver. Bill was so distracted, he hadn't even noticed his own erection starting to bulge. Bill started to nibble at Dipper's earlobes, before pecking his way down Dippers pale neck. Bill was blushing now. He was only enjoying it before because it was making Pinetree uncomfortable, so why was he still enjoying it, even though Pinetree was loving it? Before he even knew what he was doing, Bill pressed down to suck on Dippers erect nipple. He was playing with it using his tongue. Dipper was shocked by this. Bill's only intention was to "release the tension", right? Why was he bothering with foreplay and passion?Bill moaned to dippers chest,before continuing his journey downward. When he finally made it to the bottom of his torso, Bill tore his jeans off. Dipper's cheeks went red. No-one had ever seen him like this. He was awkwardly staring down at his tented boxers. Bill looked up at Dipper with his yellow eyes. Staring intently at his sweaty face,Bill teased Dipper, circling his finger around the shaft, but never touching it. Dipper whined "Bill please" he groaned. Dipper was beyond caring now. He wasn't embarrassed. He wanted Bill, and he wanted him now!

Bill moaned softly , before tearing of Pinetree's boxers, leaving him completely naked. Dipper yelped at the suddenness of the cold night air over his body. Bill unzipped his own flyer, and pulled out his large erection. Suddenly he swallowed Dippers shaft whole, while vigorously pumping his own. Dipper was shocked by this, but wasn't complaining, it felt so good.

Dipper had been close to climaxing the whole experience, so Bill knew this wouldn't last long. Dipper let's out a final cry "Bill…..nghn….Biiiill,". Dipper came right into Bill's mouth. Bill swallowed the seaman and came soon after, before lying on top of Dippers naked body. They both laid there for a minute straight, panting into each overs ear.

"Bill…." Dipper breathed, still trying to catch his breath

"Yes , my little Pinetree" he teased playfully. The smile he wore was instantly tore off his face when Dipper turned to face him, nostrils flared and eyes piercing.

"We can never speak of this, and we can never do this again" he bluntly commanded. Bill's heart sank. But he was enjoying it,right? He thought this was a special moment, something to remember, the start of something else. He never felt this way toward Dipper before. Why did this make him so sad? Why were all these confusing and conflicting emotions swirling in his head?

"But I thought-" Bill started, trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Never!" Dipper screeched "I don't ever want to do this again! I never want to talk about this again!" A tear streaked it's way down Bill's face. Dipper crouched down and hid his face in his folded arms. Bill reached out to his shoulders, he thought he could offer support, make Dipper realise how much he loved him. Dipper stood up and glared at Bill " this was a mistake, and so was making that deal".

Bill wanted to debate, but he had no energy left. "I understand" he whispered, before disappearing back to the mindscape.

"Dipper?" came a cry from the distance.

"Mabel?" he asked, wiping away his tears. Mabel came around the corner.

"Umm, Dipper are you naked?" she laughed awkwardly ,covering her eyes. Dipper yelped as he looked the excitment,he hadn't noticed the fact he was still naked. Quickly , he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. "Why are they all torn up?" she asked , a hint of suspicion in her voice. Dipper blushed.

"Never mind all that!" he panicked "let's go home" he awkwardly grinned. Mabel was unconvinced, but she trusted him anyway. They made their way home, Dipper trying to suppress his thoughts of Bill.

"Candy and Grenda felt sick so they went home" Mabel frowned, sounding a bit upset.

"Let's just go home and forget this ever happened" Dipper smiled

"It wasn't that bad!" Mabel laughed

"Ha, I know…. I know….."

To be continued…..


	3. A Nice Day Out

**A Nice Day Out**

Dipper awoke to the sun covering his face, clinging to him like a child. Mabel, as always, was already up and playing with waddles. He was feeling slightly better today, but not better enough to forget last night. Why had Bill done that? He had no reason to do it, so why did he? In an attempt to forget about these questions buzzing in his head, Dipper went downstairs for coffee. Stan and Ford were already down there, discussing the local ladies, in a way Dipper wished he hadn't heard.

"Oh good morning Dipper" Ford smiled, unaware of Dipper's dismay "did you get the Lovely Longings I asked for?" Dipper didn't know what to say. He had never failed a job before, and if he tells him that he failed, he'll want to know why. He could lie, but Ford is exceptionally good at catching lies, and Dipper was exceptionally bad at telling them. He most certainly couldn't tell the truth. What would he say? "yeah I didn't get them because me and your mortal enemy had sex instead". No.

"I-I don't have any of them…" he mumbled, looking at his feet "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Dipper, we all make mistakes!" smiled Ford he passed him a plate of bacon and pancakes shaped like a smiley face. Dipper stared a Ford with a concerned expression.

"Mabel made them" grimaced Stan "make sure you don't find any plastic dinosaurs in there!" Dipper was about to laugh, until he found a T-rex on the end of his fork. "so, doing anything interesting today?" enquired Stan, who was most likely just spending another boring day at the shack.

"Well me and Mabel are going to hang out with Pacifica at the town square today" Dipper answered picking bit of triceratops out of his teeth.A nice day out. Yeah! That would help take his mind off things. He grabbed his backpack, called down Mabel and set out of the door.

"Ack" laughed Pacifica "brainfreeze!". Her, Dipper and Mabel had been sitting in the park for the past hour. Dipper had been pretty convincingly happy throughout the whole trip, but he was constantly shuffling every time the night before came to mind, which unfortunately for Dipper, was a lot. The conversations remained pretty normal though, bouncing around from things like the journal and Pacifica's ice cream headache.*fwoosh*.The wind started to blow stronger. Pacifica was holding her arms , trying to warm herself up.

"I'll go get your jacket from the van!" Dipper offered. Pacifica was about to respond, but Dipper was now almost there.

"Hey, Pacifica" Mabel frowned. Pacifica was take aback. Mabel always seemed so carefree, even in tough times, so when she showed concern, it was obvious that something was wrong

"Ummm, is everything ok" Pacifica asked , wrapping a friendly arm around her. She wasn't very good at comforting people, so actions like hugs were all she could do.

"It's Dipper, you've noticed it right?" Mabel pouted. Pacifica wanted to say she hadn't, but she had. Dipper had been on edge all day. Infact, he was now taking a rather long time at the van.

"look, your brother has survived things too extreme for nightmares" Pacifica smiled "anything that's bothering him,will wash over, especially if we're there for him". Mabel still looked anxious "ok, if you're upset by it,why don't we ask him? Would that cheer you up?" Pacifica offered. Mabel's face lit up as she nodded assuringly.

"yeah" she smiled "let's ask"

Dipper rummaged through the car's trunk, discarding this and that, searching for Pacifica's jacket. He was 100% sure that he had left the jacket there. It was only when he was closing the boot when he felt to hands feel up his hips. A chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Pinetree" cooed a sultry voice.

"Bill!" Dipper squealed pushing his hands onto Bill's in an attempt to remove them. Bill ignored his protest and continued to feel him up and down. Dipper blushed an intense red as Bill pecked at his neck and nibbled his ears.

"I missed you" whispered Bill "Last time was so lovely". Dipper instantly paled. He wasn't sure what was more worrying, Bill's behavior, or the way his body was reacting to it.

"I thought we agreed last time never happened" yelped Dipper , shimmying his way out of Bill's arms. Bill laughed as he carried on trying to feel him up. *slap* Bill was on the floor , a red mark now across his face. " I already told you! I'm with Pacifica, not you!"shouted Dipper. Bill stared up in utter shock at Dipper's seething rage. Bill's shock quickly turned to intense anger.

"So it's just over!?"he shouted, a red glow now surrounding his body "so you just bang me and leave me forever?!" Bill got up and stood high over Dipper.

"Stop playing the victim Bill!" Dipper screamed pushing Bill back to the floor "You're the one who took advantage of me! You got me while I was under the Lovely Longings!" Bill got back up , now levitating with fire surrounding his body. Dipper started to walk backwards to escape , but was cornered into the vans boot.

"Tell me! Why did you choose that dumb bitch over me!?" he insisted "ever since last night, I havn't been able to get the thought out of my head that you might like me! Am I not good enough! What did I do wrong!?" Bill dropped to his knees, the harsh energy surrounding his body now diminishing. "I thought you liked me…" .His head dropped practically of his shoulders, tears plodding on the ground below him. A wave of sympathy flushed through Dippers veins. Dipper got down on his knees.

"Look Bill, it's flattering that you enjoyed last night, but I don't like you, not in that way" Dipper smiled. Bill wiped the tears from his eyes. He nodded and smiled wryly back. "And if it's any consolation" Dipper started , looking down and blushing a light pink "I enjoyed last night too" Dipper stood up and reached a hand out to Bill.

"Sorry for being so Bill!" Bill apologised, accepting Dipper's hand up. Bill reached behind his back, and produced Pacifica's jacket. Dipper looked at the jacket , dumfounded.

"How did you-" he began, but his sentence was cut short by a peck on the lips.

"Bye Pinetree" whispered Bill, before phasing into the mindscape.

The Pines family were sat around the dinner table. Dipper was playing with his lasagne, but not uncomfortably like before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but since Bill kissed him he just felt lighter, like something inside of him was inflated. Pacifica nudged Mabel.

"Hey Mabel, Dipper seems happy now, but it's more like a weird happy" she whispered , trying to be as subtle as possible "still want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to be there too, I'll ask him tonight." Mabel reassured her, wryly punctuating each word with a nod.

That night, the time had come. Dipper was in his pyjamas , flicking through the second journal. Mabel took a deep breath before entering the room. As calmly as possible, she sat on the end of Dipper's bed. Dipper peeked up from his journal.

"Is everything ok?" Dipper asked, not really caring that much. Whenever Mabel got like this is was usually over a boy.

"Are you ok?" Mabel responded. Dipper was surprised. "You've been acting weird all day". Dipper paled. He thought he had done a good job of hiding his discomfort. He covered his face with the journal.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he awkwardly laughed. He shuffled in his seat. Mabel was now upset.

"Whatever" she shrugged, with a hint of passive aggressiveness in her voice "I'm going to Grenda's to see if she's still sick, but when I get back, you better be ready to talk about this properly!" Mabel got up and left the room, trying extra hard to draw attention to the fact she slammed the door.

"Wow she must be fun at parties!" scoffed a whisper from the corner. Dipper let out a salty sigh.

"Bill, I already told you, leave me alone" Dipper groaned. Bill materialised in the corner and softly floated to Dippers side.

"I know Pinetree, so I brought you these!" Bill brought Dippers attention to a bouquet in his hands. "I'm sorry, I should have respected your boundaries!". Dipper was skeptical. Bill was evil, so why should he trust him now. But the bouquet was really pretty, so it wouldn't hurt to take it , right? After much debating and contemplating, Dipper had made up his took the bouquet.

"Thanks man!" he uneasily grinned. He looked down at the flowers, before lunging in for a quick sniff. He could smell daffodils, lilies,lavender and something else familiar. It was at that very moment, that Dipper worked out Bill's plan. His vision started to blur, his knees growing weak. He ripped apart the bouquet, trying to recover what he knew was in there. Sure enough, he found it. A fresh Lovely Longing. Dipper fell on his back, sending the bouquet plunging to the floor. A bulge formed in his pyjamas, tenting them. Bill chuckled before forcing himself on top of Dipper. Dipper would usually protest, but he wanted this so badly. He wasn't sure if it was the Lovely Longings or his true emotions, but wanted Bill and he wanted him now.

"Now" whispered Bill "the fun can begin"

 _To be continued…._


	4. Bite Me

**Bite Me**

Dipper was a rose red. He needed to tear if his pyjamas, but he wanted to let Bill do it, he wanted to pleasure him. Bill moaned into Dippers ears, panting his name. He didn't actually need to moan,but taunting his precious Pinetree was enough for him. After the lustful moaning, Bill's lips travelled to Dipper's earlobes. He nibbled on them, playing with the with his tongue like a kitten with yarn. He dragged his mouth further along. He was now nose to nose with Dipper. Dipper was sweaty, and they hadn't even done anything yet! Bill was loving it, he loved it when his little Pinetree got like this. Without warning, he smacked his lips into Dippers, sloppily pushing his face further into him. The sloppy kiss lasted about eight seconds, before Bill bit Dipper's lip to gain entry, and succeeding perfectly. He pushed his tongue inside, cramming it down Dippers throat. Bill grabbed Dipper's erection, pumping it slowly; painfully slowly. Dipper whined, but Bill didn't care. He just swallowed the whines and moans, and took immense pleasure in doing so. He carried on his journey downward, pecking at Dipper's neck the whole way. He let go of Dipper's member and instead used his hand to rip of Dippers top. He shivered at Dipper's groans for more. It was so hot, even Bill wanted it now. Bill snapped himself out of it, he'd reached the chest. With his tongue he drew circles around Dipper's nipples, punctuating each cycle with a sultry moan. Dipper's reactions of moaning and growing hornier and hornier only satisfied Bill further. He pulled up and was about to tear of Dipper's pants, until he was interrupted by a quiet moan.

"Bill,bite me". Bill stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up to see Dipper heavily panting out air. Bill's shocked face transformed into a toothy grin. Dipper's chest and cheeks were now glowing red. Dipper was about to speak, before her was cut short by a set of teeth digging on his collar bone. It hurt so bad, but Dipper loved it. Why was that? Had he just discovered a new fetish,or was it just the Lovely Longings taking over? Either way, he was desperate for more. Bill pulled back, blood dripping from his lips. Dipper was so deep in pleasure that he hadn't even noticed that his collarbone was bleeding. "more,more,more" moaned Dipper, ending each word with a sharp intake of lightly chuckled at his Pinetree's courage. Bill heard the request, and happily complied. He bit down in Dipper's shoulder,breaking the skin and slurping up the blood. Bill loved it just as much as Dipper,which was luckily a lot. Every time he bit down on his sweet soft skin he shivered in overwhelming pleasure. It was all becoming too much for Bill. He had to end it now before he lost his mind. He tore off Dipper's pants, and clumsily threw them aside. He reached his hand behind Dipper's sweaty head and reached underneath his pillow. From it he pulled out a clear bottle. Dipper turned pale. It was his personal bottle of lubricant, which he kept around for when Mabel was away. His instant reaction was to come up with an excuse,but he didn't have the energy or imagination to do so. Instead he just stared in lustful impatience at Bill applying the bottled gel to his fingers. Bill grabbed Dipper's legs and yanked them apart, before taking a bite of his thighs. Dipper squealed in pain, before moaning in unbearable pleasure. Bill kissed Dipper on his sweaty blushing cheek before forcing a finger into his entrance, gaining an adorable yelp from him. He moved the finger in and out, syncing it up with Dipper's moans. He forced a second one in, using it to scissor his entrance open. He wanted to make sure Pinetree was fully prepared for him. After sufficiently lathering up his entrance, Bill pulled his fingers out. Quickly,but awkwardly, Bill undressed. He tore his perfect suit off, disregarding it and chucking it onto the pile. He kicked off his leather shoes and practically clawed at his socks until they came off. Now he was completely naked, and felt powerful as he towered over Dipper's scrawny body. He grabbed the lubricant, and generously squirted it onto his large member. A shiver travelled down his spine due to the suddenness of the cold gel over his heating up body. He positioned his shaft, before slowly pushing himself in. Dipper winced as he was being had never had anything except his own fingers inside himself, so something as large as Bill's penis was unprepared for,to say the least. Bill now started to push himself inside properly, pulling in and out at regular intervals. Dippers pushed back, attempting to fit the whole thing inside. But failing miserably. Once they're movements started syncing up, Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill's back. Bill was shocked by the kid's determination, but carried on, as something as small as that wouldn't distract him from this perfect moment.

"Hey Dipper, i'm ba-" chimed in Mabel,who had entered after swinging open the bedroom door. Dipper was embarrassed beyond belief. He had his legs wrapped around Bill, and was in the middle of making sounds he was sure Mabel didn't want to gave a quick yelp and mouthed a sorry before closing the door behind her. Dipper was face palming hard. Had his sister really just walked in on him being fucked by a strange man!? Bill, however,seemed completely unphased, and after Mabel left, carried on like nothing happened.

Mabel sat outside the bedroom, rocking back and forth in mortification and covering her ears. As soon as she left,the sound of the bed springs being bounced on ferociously started again. She cringed every time she heard a moan or a gasp escape her brother's mouth. The worst parts were when she could hear him begging for more. But even though being embarrassed, disgusted and worried,most of all she was confused. Who was this guy? Was Dipper cheating on Pacifica? She never thought of Dipper as a cheater, he always seemed so honest and dignified. From the other room she heard one of her brothers moans. "more…... _nghn_ …...Biiill" Bill!? As in Bill Cypher!? Mabel was seething. Not only was Dipper sleeping with her arch nemesis, he was cheating on one of her best friends.

Bill's movements became more erratic, and he was close to his inevitable climax. He grabbed Dipper's hips and thrust inward one final time before coming inside of him. Dipper followed shortly after, his seed now covering his chest. Bill fell on top of Dipper panting into his two shared a short kiss, before lying down next to each over. About ten minutes past and both of them were out cold. It was at this time that Mabel felt like it was safe enough to go into the room without seeing her brother in rather compromising positions. When she entered, her first instinct was to grab a blanket to cover up her brother and Bill. She didn't want to see any of that. The room reeked of sex and sweat, and Mabel couldn't stand it! Her brother had selfishly chosen to use their room to selfishly stink it up by sleeping with the enemy and cheat on her best friend. Although she wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him, she let Dipper sleep. She was far too tired to care enough. She just got in her own bed, and tried to ignore the two naked men on the other side of the room.

"Goodnight Dipper…." she whispered,before slowly drifting off…...

 _To be continued…..._


	5. Ground Rules

**Ground rules**

*beep**beep**beep**beep**beep**beep*

Dipper awoke suddenly, his eyes shooting open due to sudden loudness of his alarm. There was Bill, his face nose to nose with his own. Had Bill watched him sleep? As creepy as that appeared on the surface, Dipper was oddly flattered. He pressed his alarm button to silence it, and got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Dipper was about to go to the wardrobe, but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Wait" commanded Bill, sitting himself up. "I enjoyed last night, a lot" he admitted, blushing and playing with Dipper's thumb. He stared up at Dipper, who was now also blushing. Dipper sat back down on the bed, still holding Bill's hand.

" Me too" he smiled . His cheery expression dropped."But I can't carry on doing this. I have a girlfriend, and you saw how Mabel reacted last night." Dipper looked at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. As weird as it was to admit, he really wished he could carry on seeing Bill, but it just wouldn't work. Bill looked disappointed, but his face lit up as an idea came to mind.

"You know, sex doesn't have to mean anything" Bill suggested. Dipper jumped of the bed

"W-what!?" he squirmed, "What do you mean by that!?"

"Ok, look" Bill started grabbing Dipper chin and turning his head towards him. " Did you enjoy last night?" Dipper nodded, or at least as much as he could while his head was being held. "Than what's the problem? I sleep with you ,you sleep with me, nobody has to know and it won't affect your current relationship" Bill assured. Dipper pulled his head from Bill's grip.

"I'm not sure Pacifica would like that…" Dipper frowned

"She doesn't have to know, nobody does"

"Mabel knows" Dipper pointed out.

"It's fine you two are super close, you'll work it out." Bill smiled him. He leaned in closer to Dipper's face, almost sharing his breaths. "I would really like for us to do this, but I can only do it if you agree". Dipper really wanted this, but he never thought of being in a "friend with benefits" situation. It could work, but what if someone found out? If someone like Toby or Gideon found out, it would become the talk of the town. He wasn't sure he could take that risk. But on the other hand, he loved being with Bill, and the sex was great. Why was he so confused then? The option Bill put forward would obviously make him the happiest, right? Dipper pondered for a while, leaving Bill in utter suspense for two minutes. Finally he came to his verdict.

"Yes, that would be fine" he decided. Bill celebrated by jumping on top of Dipper and pressing himself into a passionate kiss. Dipper pushed Bill away. Bill was confused, but decided to listen too Dipper's reasoning. "However,we have to set some ground rules."

"Aww, c'mon" grumbled Bill , now sulking like a child. "Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Bill leant in again, but once again was denied.

"Bill, i'm being serious". Dipper's glare was cold and blunt. "Will you please do this for me?" Bill reluctantly sat on the edge if the bed.

"Go on then" he grunted, listening closely. Dipper rewarded Bill's obedience with a peck on the cheek. He started to make his demands.

"One, we can't do this in the bedroom" Dipper demanded. Bill's jaw dropped.

"What!? That's-" Bill began but was cut if by Dipper's finger on his lip.

"It isn't fair on Mabel." Dipper frowned. Bill understood,and so nodded his head, moving his hand to signal, "next please".

"Two, you can only use Lovely Longings with my permission." Bill disagreed strongly. That was the fun part! However, rather than wasting his breath debating, he just sighed and asked for the next one.

"Umm, that's it" Dipper finished. Bill was extremely confused.

"What? You don't want to clarify kinks and stuff?" Bill asked, genuinely concerned for Dipper's well being. Dipper cocked his head.

"Like what?"

"Like, would you be comfortable with a threesome?" Bill suggested. Dippers face went bright red.

"No! Of course not" he sputtered "I'm not that kind of person, I mean I-"

"See? This is why we need to clarify this kind of thing!" Bill smiled, placing a hand on Dipper's knee to calm him. "Would you like it if I went through some of the things I did with other partners and see if you would be ok with it?" Dipper was slightly agitated at the thought of anyone else sleeping with Bill, but Bill is an eternity old, so it's to be expected. He nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, that would be nice" he smiled. Bill thought back in his head to things he'd done before.

"Would you be ok with… food play?" Bill brought up.

"what's "food play"?" Dipper questioned, he really was new at this, wasn't he?

"Like me putting food on you and eating it off" Bill explained, a slight hint of impatience in his voice. Dipper actually liked the sound of that. He could imagine Bill with whipped cream and strawberries being delicious. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that actually sounds awesome!" Dipper chuckled, now much calmer than before.

"What about peeing during sex or as part of the foreplay?" Bill casually supposed. The calmness instantly left Dipper's body. He paled and took a sharp breath of air.

"Why?!" he gasped, trying hard not to offend Bill.

"It can be kinda hot, especially if you're into that kinda thing" Bill pouted,feeling like he was just shot in the head. Dipper instantly thought that knowing Bill like it changed everything. If it would please Bill, why not!

"Sure!" Dipper energetically grinned. His nods were now becoming more assured.

"Even drinking it and stuff?" Bill beamed. Dipper nodded, this time less was ecstatic. No-one had ever agreed to that with him! "Ok, next," Bill pondered, putting his hand on his chin in an old and wise manor. " What about fire or ice?" Dipper stared at Bill , hinting for him to elaborate. "It would be stuff like be burning you, and putting ice on your dick or up inside you." Heat seared Dipper's cheeks.

"Ummm, ice would be fine, but the fire might have to be a maybe…." Dipper grimaced. The ice, rather ironically,sounded quite hot.

"What about candles? Like me burning a candle and letting the hot wax drip on your-"

"Yes" Dipper interrupted. Dipper hated to admit it, but that was probably his favourite suggestion so far. Bill smirked at his eagerness.

"What if I beat you?" Bill tried, unconvinced Dipper would play along. Dipper nodded calmly. Out of all the things suggested,that seemed pretty tame. "What about cutting and piercing your skin?" Dipper yelped out.

"Hell no!" he shouted "No cutting,but the beating is still fine" Dipper added. Bill made a mental note not to try anything along those lines.

"What about me gagging or blindfolding you?"

Dipper took his time to answer this one. "Only if you are still speaking. That would make it easier for me to stay calm". Dipper felt embarrassed that he needed to have that to feel safe. Bill must have thought he was a wuss.

"That's fine, you're so fun to talk to when you're horny anyway" Bill teased. Blood rushed to Dipper's cheeks, and he gave Bill a playful slap on the arm. "Alright,alright!" Bill laughed. Why was this so much fun? It felt so much more intimate than sex for some reason. Bill instantly killed the romantic mood with another question. "What if I used toys? You know, like buttplugs or cock rings?" Dipper stiffened. He had never used a sex toy, so he wasn't sure at all.

"Depends on the toy I guess…" he mumbled timidly "But, yeah sure, i'll try them and if don't like them we just won't do it again!" he clarified, feeling like a pro problem solver.

"What if I restrained you?" Bill smirked "Tied you up, confind you." He was so ready to jump on Dipper now, but he needed to finish setting the boundaries.

"That would be ok." Dipper decided. He awkwardly shuffled in his seat. "Could I make a request?" he asked, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Go ahead!" Bill offered.

"Handcuffs"

"Handcuffs?"

"Yeah, handcuffs. I've always like the idea of being handcuffed to a bedpost while you, y'know.." he was now a vibrant red. Even Bill was blushing now. Dipper's innocence was really sensual. Bill wanted nothing more than to steal that innocence. Bill nodded frantically , before suggesting another possibility.

"Handcuffs would be great. What about roleplay?" Bill asked. Dipper sheepishly shuffled around.

"Like what?" he insisted.

"Stuff like cops and robbers, nurses" Bill listed "or my favourites; pet and owner or master and slave." Dipper thought that sounded he had one concern.

"That's okay,but no "daddy" or anything like that" Dipper shuddered "that's just creepy."

"Understood, what about cross dressing?"

"Umm, I guess that's ok, but don't put on a girly voice, it will kill the mood." Dipper chuckled. "Anything else?"

"No actually," Bill laughed "wow, Pinetree, you're into a lot more than I thought!" Bill kissed Dipper on the cheek.

"See you next time" he whispered in his most sultry disappearing off to the mindscape.

"See ya!" Dipper cried out before Bill was completely gone.

 _To be continued….._


	6. Concern

**Concern**

Dipper got changed into his clothes. For some reason, he felt like that day was special. He was now sat at the table. Across from him was Mabel, who was staring daggers.

"umm, is everything ok?" Dipper probed, almost forgetting last night's incident. Mabel sneered at him like he was the town fool.

"Dipper!" she yelled "what was Bill doing here, and more importantly, what was he doing in YOUR bed!?". She slammed her hand on the table, knocking her orange juice of the edge. Dipper flushed. Mabel was growing impatient. "Well!?"

"H-he and I are, we're just…" Dipper sputtered, trying to compose himself.

"What about Pacifica, don't you care about her?" Tears were swelling up in Mabel's eyes.

"Of course I do!" Dipper yelled, eager to prove he was innocent. "me and Bill, aren't going out or anything, we're just-" . Mabel tensed up.

"I don't care how serious it is!" Mabel cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. "He tried to kill you on several occasions! He is always trying to use you,what if he's using you now?! I don't want that for you! On top of that, you're doing it behind Pacifica's back!?" . Dipper clenched his fist's.

"Bill wouldn't do that, I trust him!"

"What, one day he's our sworn enemy, the next you're his toy boy?"

"I'm not his toy boy! I know him better now!"

"What,how long has this been going on?" Dipper hesitated.

"That isn't important!"

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed "Tell me how long has this has been going on! Is there anyone one else you're doing this with? And why do you trust Bill all of a sudden. You've been acting strange since I found you nak-" The penny finally dropped. "Dipper, did you do that in the woods!?" Dipper turned red as a beetroot.

"Um well,kinda, but I wasn't-" Dipper started,trying to justify his was stopped midway by the protest of his sister.

"Enough!" Mabel grimaced "I don't want the details. Please, tell Pacifica. I won't be mad if you're honest" Mabel's voice was now more at peace. She was no longer trying to argue, she was trying to reason. Dipper, now teeming with regret, stared at his feet.

"I can't" Dipper sobbed, his tears stinging his skin.

"Why?"

"I promised Bill"

"I've already told you, you can't trust him"

"Then why do I want to!?" Dipper cried, genuine confusion in his voice. "I didn't even know I was gay until I met Bill."

"Wait, if you're gay, why do you still go out with Pacifica?" Mabel asked, stroking her brothers crying shoulders.

"Well, I think I am. At the moment I'm just a bit confused….." Mabel looked at him face to face, with open ears and an open mind. "I don't like dudes, not in that way, but with Bill it's ….. different…..". Mabel bit her lip in debate. She wasn't sure if her question was too personal.

"Well…... how do you feel about girls". Dipper laid down on his back.

"I...I don't know" he turned his head to face his sister. "Mabel?" he snivelled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah?" Mabel responded sympathetically.

"Am I a freak?" he pouted " most 16 year old's already know their sexuality, so why am I so late? Why am I so confused?" Mabel squeezed his hand.

"You're not a freak" she bawled "your my brother". Dipper was touched. Most people would have just laughed or told him to man up. He was now, more than ever, grateful to have such a great sister. Mabel's face twisted wryly into a smile. "I won't make you tell Pacifica right now…."

"Really?" Dipper gasped.

"But once you're ready, once you're less confused, I would like you too, ok?". She helped Dipper up. "You know what you need?" Mabel rhetorically asked.

"What? A more stable sexuality?" He joked. The self depreciation was ok, he knew he was weird. Mabel was concerned by this remark, but carried on with her answer.

"Nooo, you need a Mabel day!" Mabel rejoiced "we can watch movies, and play board games and talk about boy's ,comfort you on your emotional turmoil that's tearing you apart and eat popcorn!" As much as he usually hated Mabel days, he felt like he really needed it.

"That was, something" Dipper sighed "Please, let's do the next thing". After watching 3 hours of "Vampire Romance" he was understandably bored. Mabel checked her list

"Next we're going to…" Mabel paused for effect "have a gal chat!" Mabel ran into the other room like lightning and ran back, 2 pillows in toe. She set them down, making sure that the snacks were in grabbing reach. She surveyed her creation, truly proud. Dipper got up of his chair and sat down on his silk seat. "Dipper, do you want to start by talking about your situation with Bill, I really think it will help". Secretly, Dipper had been dreading this.

"Ok," Dipper mumbled "How do we start this?"

"Well" Mabel supposed "Maybe we could start with how Bill makes you feel!"

"He makes me feel…" Dipper started to think did Bill make him feel? It was a very simple question with a very complicated answer. "Happy, but uncertain. He makes me feel wanted, but only for sex. I feel like I only mean sex to him, and nothing else. But is that ok? We both decided our relationship was just sex, and that it didn't have mean anything else…".

"Are you ok with that?" Mabel frowned. She was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"I don't know…" Dipper shrugged. "The sex is great, but I'm not sure if I want there to be more…."

"What about Pacifica? Is she making you feel ok?"

"I love her so much. I really don't want to hurt her" he wiped the tears from his eyes. "But it looks like I already have"

"Do you feel that way about Bill?"

Dipper hesitated "Yes? But no….it's complicated…."

"Look , Dipper, if you want my honest advice, I would say don't do anything with Bill until you've sorted this all out". Dipper was not happy with that.

"But I, I like Bill,at least that much" Dipper protested.

"Dipper, be truthful when you answer this" Mabel requested. Dipper nodded. "Have you and Bill shared any intimate moments other than when you're fucking around?"

"Hey" Dipper retorted "I'm not just fucking around with him!"

" But you said all there is to the relationship was sex! Tell me Dipper, have you done something else?" Dipper thought back in his head.

"Well, when I went to get Pacifica's coat from the van, Bill was there. He didn't kiss me or anything, but he came up behind me and he-"Dipper wasn't comfortable talking about this in so much detail , but he knew it would help "he felt me up. He grabbed my hips, and he felt me up. It wasn't sexual, I don't think. He was playing with my earlobes and smooching my neck. I felt really uncomfortable, but I kinda liked it"

"Anything else? What happened after this?"

"Well, after I rejected him, he reacted poorly. He was shouting and screaming. He started saying things like he thought I liked him. Although I may be comfortable with a purely sexual relationship, I don't think he is. And one other thing, he has never forgotten to kiss me goodbye."

"Has he ever kissed you in other situations?" Mabel enquired. She was now getting a better idea of the complication of Dipper's situation.

"He tried to kiss me this morning when I woke up." Dipper blushed "I really like it when he does"

"Ok, Dipper, it looks to me like you have feelings for need to tell him. Although he may be a villain, he at least deserves to know that!"

"But, what about Pacifica? I love her too. I can't just pick one….."

"Look, I still won't make you tell her, but I would like you to tell her at least soon" Mabel pouted.

"I need to spend a day away from it all…" Dipper sighed "a day to relax and figure things out…" Mabel made her "Mabel has an Idea gasp"

"I know" Mabel cheered "Tomorrow is the first day of fishing season!"

"So?"

"soooo, we can spend the day fishing!" Mabel condescendingly explained "it will give you the time to relax, while staying away from Bill and Pacifica for the day!"

"yeah, that actually sounds pretty cool!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Ok it's settled! We'll pack after one more episode of "My Zombie Boyfriend"!"

"Noooooooooo…"

 _To be continued…..._


	7. Redemption

**Redemption**

Dipper and Mabel floated gently across the navy blue lake. The gentle summer breeze caressed their sun kissed cheeks. The fishing poles perfectly bobbed in the deep water, helping set the peaceful ambiance. Suddenly, a tug.

"Ha!" Mabel gasped "Dipper, I've got one!". Mabel tugged on the pole. The strain on the arms was unbelievable. "It's a big one!". Mabel pulled one final time, before being excruciatingly underwhelmed. On the hook of her rod, was a small guppy. She slumped on her back with a tired groan. "Dipper, we haven't caught anything all day!"

"Yeah, this was supposed to be relaxing, but it's more just mildly annoying" Dipper sighed. He reached into the cooler for another drink. He was extremely disappointed. "What!? We're out already?" he exclaimed.

"I suppose we could get more" Mabel suggested.

Dipper searched the shops shelves, eager to find something to drink. A pair of large hands grabbed his hips. He let out a sharp gasp.

"Hello there Pinetree" Bill whispered, his head leaning on top of Dippers. Dipper wanted to react, but was at a complete loss for words. He was in a public place, anyone could see them. Bill lowered his heads to Dippers shoulders, pecking at his skin on the way down. He slid his hand up from Dipper's waist and into his shirt. Dipper let out a yelp, but covered his mouth so the other shoppers wouldn't notice. Bill bit his lip as he felt Dipper's chest, playing his nipples and rubbing his hands into Dipper vigorously. Dipper moaned softly as Bill rubbed his erection into Dipper's thighs. "So my little Pinetree" Bill cooed "Your place or mine?". Dipper instantly felt uncomfortable. He pushed Bill off of him and stormed into the next isle. Bill, confused by the sudden outburst, followed after him. When Dipper turned to face Bill he noticed something odd. Bill, most likely in an effort to stand out less, had swapped his suit for a casual jeans and hoodie.

"Just, go away!" Dipper whispered, trying not to bother anyone. Bill just chuckled and leaned in nose to nose with Dipper.

"But i'm so ready" he moaned. He leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by Dipper's hand. Dipper was seething, glaring eyes and nostrils flared. Bill verbally gulped in shock.

"Mabel was right" he croaked, tears streaming down his face "you don't care about me! You just want sex!". Bill was silent. He wasn't expecting that response from him. Bill formed his own aggressive demeanor.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said" Dipper sobbed "I said that I was ok being your fuck buddy, but I'm not Bill" Bill moved closer to Dipper's face. He wiped the tears from his face. "I like you Bill," Dipper frowned, too ashamed to look Bill in the eyes. Bill leaned in and hugged Dipper, crying softly onto his shoulders. Dipper pushed Bill turned red as he noticed the audience of shoppers gathering around them. "I need some time". He rushed out of the shop. Bill stood in the middle of the shop, noticing how the shoppers went into pretending that they hadn't seen the drama unfold. He wiped away his own tears,before following Dipper out the store.

Dipper ran to Mabel's boat and jumped inside.

"Hey,did you get the-" Mabel stopped mid sentence when she noticed his dismay. She shuffled over next to him , wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "what's wrong?"

"It's Bill, he was in there" Dipper cried "he embarrassed me in front of the entire store. You were right! I was an idiot for trusting him!". He slammed his face into his knees, sobbing in regret and shame.

"No! Don't say that. You are not an idiot." Mabel smiled comfortingly , rubbing her brothers back. "Now, tell me, what did Bill do?". Dipper wiped his nose with a tissue in his pocket.

"He put his hands up my shirt, in front of everyone…" he cringed at the shame of the memory. "Then, he was rubbing himself up against my thigh. I asked him to stop, and then went to the next aisle,but he followed me, and I yelled at him. And everyone noticed. I must seem fucking stupid to everyone now!". Mabel let him rest his head on her shoulder, shushing him and hugging him.

"Hey, you know what's good?" Mabel whispered.

"What?" Dipper pouted, sniffing his sorrow away.

"Wendy and Soos are here in ten minutes, so we can go hang out with them. Will that cheer you up?" Mabel offered, trying hard not to sound like his mum.

"Mabel?" He snivelled "Do think I can tell them. I think letting them know will just cheer me up. It's nice to have lots more people to talk about it with"

"Only if you want to" Mabel nodded "Only tell people you trust".

"Wow dude, that's pretty heavy" Wendy frowned. Her, Soos and the twins were on the S.S Cool Dude, Soos' own boat. Dipper had confessed his story to his friends, unsure of how they would react. Wendy was grasping at straws, she couldn't think of anything to cheer him up. Suddenly, a light bulb idea came. "Hey, wanna go check out Scuttlebutt island? Remember when you used to be the mystery twins"

"Yeah! The mystery twins!" Mabel laughed. "C'mon, it'll be fun! I guarantee you'll enjoy it!". Dipper wasn't opposed to the idea, but he had to do something. Unconvinced, he agreed.

"Yeah sure, why not!" he wryly chuckled.

The group walked through the misty forest, silent and shaken. The island had that effect in people. The overwhelming silence was more than they could take. They just aimlessly wandered, taking in the sights and eerie mood. Dipper walked slowly behind the group, moping and unenthusiastic. He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to be completely free of thought, a kind of active meditation. Luckily, over the horizon was the island's lake. On the several missions he had spent their, he had noticed how the lake seemed to be the calmest point.

"Aw sweet" Wendy exclaimed "who wants to take a dip?"

"Sounds cool girl dude!" Soos smiled "hey, Dipper. You wanna get in on this?" Dipper smiled sincerely. He was so happy to have such great friends.

"Yeah! Let's go!" he yelled, running into the water for a dive. Mabel was happy to see that Dipper was being much more peppy than before.

"Cannonball!" Mabel screeched as she hurled herself into the lake. Wendy and Soos soon followed. * _rumble_ *. Silence. The whole group completely stopped moving. What was that? * _rumble_ *. There is was again, only this time louder, more prominent. A tall figure rose out of the calm water. It's piercing emerald skin, it's glowing yellow eyes. Dipper recognised it to well: The Gobblewonker. Mabel screamed in fear.

"What!?" Mabel cried "I thought that the Gobblewonker was just one of McGuckets machines!".

"Apparently not!" Dipper shrieked. The beast stood high and proud above them, eager and hungry; very hungry. Swiftly, it lunged at them, earning a chorus of screams and shouts. The group practically launched themselves out of the lake. The beast let out a mighty roar as it followed after. It's elongated neck swung at them, nearly hitting Soos right in the stomach. Dipper ran, but was eventually cornered. He was between the monster and a rock, not a position he was happy with. The creature snarled, each breath counting down like a clock to Dippers demise. It was only when the beast was about to make it's final blow when a shriek came from the distance.

"Get off him!" Bill howled, tossing fireballs at the aquatic monster. The Gobblewonker whimpered, before retreating to the lake. Dipper was on the floor, shocked and confused. Bill sprinted to his side. "Are you ok?" he gasped, sincerely worried. Dipper's eyes welled up. He squished Bill in a warm hug. Bill returned the gesture, before sharply exhaling after Dipper squeezed harder.

"Bill" he sniffed, his voice muffled in Bill's shoulder.

"Yes, Pinetree?" Bill whispered ,trying to sound comforting. Dipper pulled away, and stared Bill deep in the eyes.

"I love you" he croaked, his moist face stinging. Bill pushed himself on top of Dipper, locking him in a searing kiss. Dipper stopped crying. His feelings all seemed to melt away into Bill's lips,trapped inside and kept safe. The two of them were lying on the ground, and Bill freed Dipper's mouth.

"Me too" he smiled, promptly followed by another kiss.

"umm,guys?" Wendy chuckled wryly, Mabel and Soos behind her. Dipper instantly pulled away, crimson scorching his cheeks and chest.

"Ah! W-we were, um, oh god…" he panicked. Bill remained calm, raising himself off Dipper and facing the audience.

"Hey there Red, Star , Question Mark!" he grinned. Dipper turned to Bill with a "WTF" face. "I'm just trying to be nice!" he smile soon dropped to a sultry grin "Or do you like me when i'm naughty?" he teased, pecking Dipper on the lips. Dipper paled. This was the most embarrassed he'd ever been.

"Woah, did not need to hear that about my brother!" Mabel chirped, turning her eyes away from the scene. Dipper leaned into Bill's ear.

"Do you wanna maybe stay over at mine tonight?" he offered, still blushing in embarrassment. Mabel overheard.

"Wendy,can I stay at yours?" she didn't want to be around to see what or who her brother might be doing that night. Dipper started blushing hard.

"No I didn't mean t like that! Oh my gosh" he spluttered,trying to defend himself. Mabel let out a energised laugh.

"Seriously dude, you're 16 now! Do what you gotta do!" Wendy chuckled uneasily "Mabel, I can set out the spare room for a slumber party".

"YES!" Mabel cheered in relief.

"Dudes, let's get outta here before tall dark and slimy comes back!" Soos butted in.

"What do ya say, Pinetree?" Bill whispered "Let's get back to your place."

"So embarrassing…" Dipper cringed.

 _To be continued…..._


	8. Handcuffs

_Sorry for not updating in ages. Hopefully from now on it will be a bit more frequent!_

 **Handcuffs**

Bill pushed Dipper through the bedroom door and threw him onto the bed. He jumped on top of him, locking him into a passionate kiss. Bill pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I got you present Pinetree, for being a good boy" Bill whispered. Shivers ran down Dipper's spine. He'd been a good boy? Bill reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. Dipper turned into a deep red. He bit his lip in hesitation.

"Please Bill...now" Dipper begged, his erection now bulging. Bill put a finger on his lips.

" a good boy and be patient" he chuckled. He ripped Dipper's shirt off, before forcing his hands onto the bedpost. Dipper squirmed helplessly, trying to get the tiniest bit of friction. He gasped as he bucked his hips up, desperate for more. Bill pushed his head to Dipper's ear,breathing slowly, teasing him. Dipper whimpered. Bill shivered at the sudden sound. He moaned raspily as he cuffed Pinetree to the bedpost. He pulled away, only to tear off Dipper's pants, leaving Dipper completely exposed. He gave his Pinetree's member a couple painfully slow pumps, gaining several more whines.

"Bill" Dipper panted "... _nghn_ …..please!". Bill replied with yet another shake of his head, and another repetitive shush. He sat up on Dipper's legs, uneasily close to Dipper's crotch. He stared into Dipper's eyes; not even bothering to blink. He delicately peeled off his pant, pulling out his erection. Dipper blushed. Even though this was his third time with Bill, this was the first time he could see with clarity what he really looked like naked. His arms were surprisingly muscular, at least more than the looked usually. He was also oddly taut around the hips and thighs. He certainly didn't have a six pack, but he definitely had abs. He had also never taking a proper look at Bill's penis. It was very large, but what more would you expect from a demon? They can shape their bodies at will, so why would he shape his body any other way? Bill noticed Dipper eyeing him.

"See something you like?" He taunted, not breaking eye contact for a second. Dipper started to sweat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean I just" Dipper turned his head in embarrassment. Bill shushed him again. He grabbed his own member, and started to pump it vigorously .Dipper held his breath in shock. Bill took notice if this, and started to go faster, putting as much effort as possible into making his moans loud and clear. Dipper bit his lips in pleasure. Why did this feel so good? He wasn't even the one being touched. "Bill... _nghn_ …now….finish me now!". Bill gave out a malicious cackle as he pulled the bottle of lube from under Dipper's pillow. Bill was about to reach for Dipper's ass, but changed his mind. He gave a mischievous smirk.

"I'm going to ride you until you beg for me to stop" he grunted. Dipper's jaw dropped to his chest. Before he had time to protest, Bill, poured the lube onto his erect penis. He gasped at the sudden coldness of the gel on his body. He let out a whispery moan. Bill crouched over Dipper's body, and slowly lowered himself. He winced at the sudden hardness of Dipper inside him. He exhaled heavily as he pushed himself downward. He panted as his prostate was pounded. "You're pretty big for nerd brain Pinetree" Bill laughed. Dipper would have usually bashfully denied the compliment, but he was too deep in pleasure to acknowledge it. All he could do was thrust into Bill as he panted his name. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab him, but he was being tugged back on the pushed himself up and down,up and down, up and down.

"Bill... _nghn_ …...Bill!"

Pine.. _grn_ ….tree…"

"Bill, i'm gonna…. I'm close.."

"Me too… _.nghn_ "

"Hey, Dipper have you seen Ma-". Grunkle Stan had just swung Dipper's door open without warning. He stood in complete aw for about ten seconds, before mouthing an apology and leaving.

"Nooooo" Dipper cried "not again!". He buried his face in his chest, due to absence of the ability to face palm. Bill grimaced at his lover.

"Do you still want to go, or?" Bill probed. Dipper's eyes went wide.

"No!" He yelped. He quitened his voice. "I mean,we can carry least, I'd like to.".Bill blushed. Dipper took notice of this. Bill never blushed, he was always confident and in control. Dipper gave a sly grin. "See something you like?" He whispered. This only caused Bill to blush harder. He was at a complete loss for words, why did he feel this way?

"Alright, alright!" Bill pouted, still calming down. Bill started moving again, regaining the interrupted friction. A few seconds had past, before they both climaxed. Bill fell next to Dipper, his Pinetree's cum dripping from inside him. Dipper had Bill's seed spread across his chest. They both stared deep into each other's eyes. Bill pushed his lips onto Dippers. Usually he had to force his tongue in, but instead Dipper gladly opened his mouth. This kiss felt so natural, so real. Dipper sucked on the tongue, groping it with his own, swallowing his lover's moans. Dipper pulled away panting.

"Bill?" he gasped.

"Yes, Pinetree?"he smiled.

"Can you uncuff me?"

Stan was sat on the arm chair, watching mindless television to suppress the memories. Who was that man? Why was he there? And most importantly, why was his nephew using fuzzy handcuffs!? He downed half a can of beer every time one of these questions came to mind. He heard a set of feet rushing down the stairs. Dipper had just gotten out the shower, and was rushing down the stairs, pulling his shirt over his head. He was about to leave the door, when he was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?" Stan grunted, eager to get some answers. "You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on!". Dipper reluctantly turned around.

"You might want to sit down" Dipper mumbled, making his way to the dining table. Stan followed, arms crossed and nostrils flared. Dipper stared at the floor, unhappy to be having to share this. "I knew you'd find out eventually,just not like this."

"Yeah, right right." Stan grumbled "but who was it!" He demanded.

"It's…" Dipper stumbled on his sentence "It was Bill.". Stan tensed.

"What!?" He screamed "Bill, as in "the one who tore this family apart" Bill!?"

"Yeah, but-" Dipper stammered.

"But what Dipper!?" Stan requested "He let you fuck him so now everything is ok!?"

"No! It isn't like that! Bill cares about me!"

"Prove it!"

"He saved me today! I could have died!". Tears were now swelling in his eyes.

"Yeah, because what would he do without his little sex monkey?"

"Stop it! He wouldn't do that!"

"He's playing you Dipper, just like he does to everyone else."

"Shut up!" Dipper yelled "You don't know him like I do!"

"What would Ford say!?"

"I don't care what he would say!"

"Why!?"

"Because I love him!". The room fell to silence. Dipper's heart was pounding out of his chest. "I love him. Please don't make me dump him...please…".

"Ok…you can see him" Stan sighed. Dipper's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Dipper gasped, wiping the streaks of water from his eyes.

"But,"

"Oh, there's a but"

"Remember protect and prevent" Stan smiled, pulling a condom from his pocket. Blood rushed to Dipper's cheeks.

"Stan!" Why was Stan even keeping that in his pocket!?

 _To be continued…._


	9. Givers and Takers

**Givers and Takers**

"Greetings, master Pines" bowed the Butler. Dipper stood at the front step of the North-West Manor.

"Thanks!" Dipper smiled "is Pacifica home?". The butler, nodded and pointed towards Pacifica's bedroom. "Thankyou, again!" Dipper laughed as he stepped inside. The mansion was massive, even the hallway was unbelievably large. Dipper peeled off his sneakers and placed them on the conveniently near shoe rack. He was putting on a jolly facade, but inside he was burning. This was the moment he had to tell Pacifica about Bill. He had a plan though. The annual Mystery Shack disco was just around the corner. If he invited her, they would have a chance to smooth over the breakup. That was the plan anyway. He had reached the bedroom door. Hesitantly he knocked.

"Hello?" Chirped Pacifica from the other side.

"Hi!" Replied Dipper. A pair of feet ran up to the door. It swung open and Pacifica jumped into Dipper's arms.

"Hey Dipper!" She smiled. Dipper pecked Pacificas forehead. "Come in! Can I get you anything?".

"No i'm fine" Dipper politely declined. He took a seat on Pacifica's sofa. Despite the large room, her space was well filled. Pacifica sat next to him.

"So, what brings you here?" Pacifica smiled, resting her head on his shoulders.

"I need… need to tell you something." Dipper frowned, staring at the ground. Pacifica cocked her head and stared at Dipper's face. He mustered up as much courage as he could. He sucked in a large breath of air in preparation. "I_I" he stuttered. "I got you an invite!". "God dammit!" He screamed in his head. He'd chickened out. He handed Pacifica the invite. Her face lit up.

"Thankyou!" She screeched, flinging herself on top of him. _Boomf._ Pacifica had knocked Dipper on to his back. The two blushed awkwardly. It wasn't until a ew seconds later that Dipper realised their position. Thier hips were pressed together, in a less than innocent way. Pacifica pushed herself on without warning. This wasn't right, and Dipper knew that. He came here to break up with her, not make out with her. Dipper felt a pair of fingers on his top button, fiddling with the collar. Slowly, Pacifica unbuttoned his shirt. Dipper gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to" he whispered softly.

"No. I do" Pacifica replied, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Ok" Dipper smiled. He pushed himself on top of her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly as she peeled off her top. Dipper turned red as Pacifica pulled away and sat up, her back turned to him.

"I...I can't reach the tab" she gasped, pointing to her bra. Dipper gulped as he hover his hands above her shoulders. He ran his hands down her back. She gasped at the sudden contact. Dipper, trying hard not to let his nervousness show, pulled on the tab. Her bra came loose. His shaky breath ran down her throat as he pulled her bra off. She blushed as she turned back around. The couple sat next to each over, shirtless and panting already.

"Can I...no it's stupid." Dipper sighed.

"What is it?" Pacifica pouted, worried she wasn't pleasing him.

"Well, can I touch your….your chest" he mumbled. PAcifica let out a hearty laugh, before slyly smiling.

"Only if I can touch yours." She compromised, placing a hand on his stomach. She traced her hand further up, before reaching his nipples. She played with them between her forefinger and thumb. Dipper let out a soft moan as she did so. He slowly grabbed her breast. He created a circular motion around them, causing her to moan with every brush over her nipples. Dipper placed a hand on Pacifica's inner thigh, rubbing her increasingly wet crotch. She turned to him. "I don't want this just to be about me" she whispered. Dipper blushed as she palmed his erection.

"You don't have to if-".

"Shhh." she smiled "I want to.". Pacifica pulled on his flyer, revealing his member. She wrapped her hand around the shaft. "Ummm, what do I do?" She frowned in confusion. Dipper wrapped his hand around hers.

"Like this" he demonstrated, pumping his member delicately. Pacifica followed his followed her's by unzipping her pants, and pushing his hands inside. The pair thumbled with each other , moaning quietly as not to alarm anyone else in the house.

"Do you want to, ummm" Pacifica started "put on a condom. I'm sure I've got one somewhere…"

"It's ok!" He yelped. He reached into the front pocket of his backpack, and pulled out the condom that Grunkle Stan has provided. He awkwardly pulled it on. Even though he and Bill had done this before, he always went condomless. Once fully sheathed, he pushed himself on top of Pacifica, straddling his hips into her. The two moved awkwardly, jerking into the others hips. Eventually though, they reached a consistent , Dipper stopped. He looked away embarrassed.

"Is everything ok?" She gasped. "Did I do something wrong!?".

"No, it's not you it's just…" Dipper winced "I finished early… but I can keep going!".Pacifica gave a content smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'm happy we had that experience together." She grinned.

"Me too!" Dipper smiled.

Bill sat on the tattered sofa, Dipper curled up on chest. This was extremely awkward. Stan and Ford were sat on the dining table across from him , doing a "Don't you think of even touching a hair on him" kind of glare. He leaned into Dipper's ear.

"Did you really have to tell them" he groaned.

"Yeah. It's nice that I can do this with you." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is nice that we can be together openly like this, but I don't like the way you're great uncles are looking at me….". He uneasily glanced at the men.

"We could go to the bedroom if you like" Dipper suggested. Stan overheard the comment and got up on his feet. No way was he letting Bill in the bedroom with him again.

"Ok Bill! It's pretty late, maybe you should go home!" He frowned.

"Stan, it's 5pm, and Bill lives in the mindscape, he can come and go whenever he wants." Dipper sighed. "C'mon Bill,let's go upstairs!". Dipper grabbed his hand and guided him up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Mabel's in their, they won't do anything!" Ford assured him. A couple seconds later, Mabel waddled down the stair. "Umm, why aren't you upstairs?" Ford probed.

"I've been sex-iled" she siged,rolling her eyes. Ford and Stan simultaneously yelped, as they attempted to walk up the stairs. "I wouldn't recommend it. You won't lie what you see". Stan and Ford grunted in defeat, as they returned to their game of cards,trying to ignore the moans erupting for the upper floor.

Bill pushed Dipper into the mattress, thrusting his hips into him. Dipper moaned loudly. Bill had never been this rough, and he liked it. Bill was about to tear off Dipper's shirt, when he noticed something shine on it. A blonde hair. He plucked it off. "What's this?" He sneered, trying not to show his full rage. Dipper paled.

"It's Pacifica's"he gulped. Bill flared at the name.

"Oh, so even after telling your family about me, you still like that bimbo" he growled, digging his claws into Dipper's hips. Dipper squealed in pain. Bill heard a rustle from Dipper's pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a plastic packet. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was an empty condom wrapper. Dipper started to sweat. "You….I trusted you….." Bill yelled through gritted teeth.

"Bill,I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

"Oh, you will be!" Bill grunted. He roughly forced Dipper's hands to the bedpost. Dipper grunted as he banged his head on the bed post. Bill yanked out the handcuffs from the draw, and violently cuffed Dipper to the bedpost. He tore off Dipper's clothes, not caring that he scratched him. Dipper started to cry, the pain and guilt was too much. Bill didn't take note of this, and carried on blinded by rage. Bill, without bothering to lube up or prepare his partner, pushed him larger erection inside of Dipper.

"Stop it! It hurts!" Dipper sobbed. Bill vigorously pulled in and out. This wasn't like before when Bill was rough. This was actual anger, real rage. It hurt, but not in a good way. Dipper usually loved it when Bill but him or cut him, but this was too much. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh!? Sorry!?" Bill screeched "Were you sorry when you fucked her!? Were you sorry when you didn't even try to hide the evidence!?".

"Bill please!" Dipper wailed, his ass sore from the friction.

"No! Not until ….nghn….I come!". A couple moments passed before Bill came inside him. Dipper hadn't even be turned on. He was in complete pain. Bill pulled his member out.

"Ok...you've punished me, not please let me go!" Dipper pleaded, his face stinging with tears.

"No, I'm not done yet!" He hissed. Dipper whimpered in fear. He coiled up, crying into his chest. Bill's heart suddenly dropped. He wiped Dipper's fringe with the back of his hand. "I'm...I'm sorry…" he unlocked the handcuffs. "I took away so much, but didn't give you anything. I'm so sorry…."

"It's ok, just never do it again, I was scared" Dipper frowned. Bill burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I hurt you…" he embraced Dipper's naked body "Pinetree! Please don't hate me!"

"It's ok, really!" Dipper smiled wryly. "Now let's get you washed up."

 _To be continued….._


	10. Bath

Sorry for this being a short chapter, I didn't have much time to write it! Hopefully you still enjoy.

 **Bath**

Dipper's back ached from Bill's roughness, but he didn't mind. He sat in the bathroom,running the tap. Bill was sat in the bedroom, reading one of Dipper's magazines. Most people would have been completely disgusted by Bill's behavior earlier that night, but Dipper wasn't most people. It really flattered him beyond belief that someone cared about him that much. He added the bubble lotion to the bath tub. He lit some of Mabel's scented candles and placed them around the room. He wanted to making this romantic. He had trimmed the roots off the Lovely Longings, making them powerless. He spread the petals around and in the tub. Cautiously he stripped off his clothing and he lowered himself into the bath tub. "Bill, it's done!" He called. Bill wandered in lazily, and instantly blushed. Dippers naked body was covered in petals, and his nipples and crotch were hidden in piles of bubbles. Bill bit his lip, trying hard to suppress him arousal.

"Pinetree, this is really sweet, but I don't deserve it" Bill pouted, rubbing his arm. Dipper's expression dropped.

"But, I cheated on you! I did something awful! I want to make it up to you!" Dipper whined.

"But I hurt you! Look at yourself, you're covered in cuts and bruises!" Bill cried, the guilt sinking in finally.

"Please, you can make it up to me by doing this!" Dipper smiled. Bill hesitated, but eventually gave in. He pulled off the pyjama top that he had borrowed, kicking his socks and pants off on the process. Dipper turned red as Bill peeled off his boxers. Bill plonked himself in the bath, grunting as he did so. Dipper stared at Bill, taken back by his chiseled features.

"You can take a picture,it'll last longer" Bill joked, looking around the candle lit room. "Wow! This is actually really nice, Pinetree! We should do this more-". Bill was cut off by a pair of lips. Dipper was lying on top of Bill, pushing his lips into him. Bill pulled Dippers hair into him, salivating into his mouth. Dipper moaned as his tongue got swallowed up. "Pintree?"

"Yeah?" Dipper panted, drooling from the sides of his mouth.

"Fuck me". Dipper blushed, turning his cheeks and chest a dark rose. Bill wrapped his legs around Dippers back, forcing Dipper into his hips. Dipper frowned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just, I've never done this before" Dipper grimaced "How do I….y'know". Bill sniggered. "What? It is!" Dipper pouted, his blush growing deeper.

"Sorry Pinetree, but it's just adorable!" Bill smiled. Dipper was practically completely red by this point. "Ok, ok!I'll show you…". Bill gently grabbed Dipper's erection, and pushed it into himself. He winced at the hardness of it. "Ok, I want you to follow my lead, ok?". Dipper responded with an uneasy nod. Bill pushed his hips into Dipper , swallowing up his whole shaft. He pulled back, before viciously pounding back. Dipper joined in the movements. "See, it's easy!You're a natural".

"Um, thank you?" Dipper awkwardly smiled, not sure what the compliment truly meant. He started to pound harder.

"Ah!" Bill gasped "So...fucking….hot….". Dipper grinned wryly at the comment. He liked this, but it was embarrassing to be called hot. "More...harder…. _nghn_ ….more!". Water splashed everywhere, leaving puddles of suds and sweat around the bathroom. Dipper started to slam harder, causing Bill to scream erotically. Bill shook in his arms, pushing himself onto Dipper vigorously.

"Bill! Not so loud! _nghn_ …..I'm close".

"Me too… _.nghn_ …". Bill held his breath for one final thrust. The pair moaned as they reached their climax. Bill's seed was spread across his chest, and Dippers was leaking from his ass. "Wow, Pinetree, you came a big load". Dipper scrambled for words to bashfully deny the comment, but gave up, he was too exhausted. He was on top of Bills chest ,his naked body resting peacefully.

"Hey, Bill?" Dipper whispered, biting his lip afterwards. Bill let out a tired yawn.

"Yeah, Pintree?" he tiredly croaked.

"I was wondering, if you would like to make our relationship more than sex…."

"How?" Bill question, cocking his head.

"Well, um, I mean would you like to be my boyfriend…" Dipper mumbled. Bill smiled before kissing Dipper's cheek.

"Am I not already that?" He joked.

"I mean like, we can go on dates and stuff, y'know?" Dipper explained.

"Umm, not to be rude but what about Pacifica…." Bill frowned, trying not to let his jealousy over power him.

"I'm gonna break up with her next time I see her anyway!"Dipper grinned.

"Ok, a date sounds fine! The only problem is, I'm not very romantic. I can't guarantee I'll be a gentlemen..." Bill pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the romantic stuff!" Dipper offered. He put on a smirk. "You get to decide what goes on after the date!". For the second time that night, Bill blushed hard.

"W-well what time is it?" Bill asked, trying to change the subject.

"Umm, eight o'clock. Why?" Dipper inquired.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Bill suggested "It doesn't close until midnight!"

"Really, why?"

"I want to get you a cute outfit for tomorrow!" Bill laughed. Dipper blushed.

"What!? You don't have to!" Dipper panicked.

"I wanna make sure my boyfriend looks hot on our date!"

"What!?"

 _To be continued…._


	11. Mall

**Mall**

Dipper sat in the front seat of the car, Bill driving beside him. He wasn't sure where Bill kept his car, but he was dating an all powerful demon, so it's best not to question things. Bill was a surprisingly good driver, despite his spontaneous personality he was great at using a device in a controlled environment. Bill wasn't in his usual suit and tie. He was in some clothes Dipper let him borrow, as to not stand out at the shops. The car came to halt as they reached the parking lot. Bill climbed out the car and met Dipper at the front. He reached and held his hand. Dipper blushed. The pair walked into the building together. The mall was usually nearly empty at this time of night, but most of the shops remained open. Most citizens of Gravity Falls were very money driven, so they'd stay up till 4am if it meant making a couple extra bucks. Dipper guided Bill to a clothing shop. They entered , and were instantly bombarded by members of staff.

"Hello sirs, how may we help you?" One chirped.

"Would you like me to tell you our current sales?" Went another.

"Please,let me take your coat!" Laughed a rather eager one.

"Umm, no we're ok…" Dipper smiled. The group sighed as they dispersed, giving up all hope on the extra tip.

"Ok Pinetree, go wait in the changing room, I'll bring you something cute to wear!". Bill ordered. He gave Dipper a kiss on the forehead before heading to the men's section. Dipper did as he was told and headed to the changing rooms. He sat down, and started to wonder what Bill might bring him. He hoped it was something cute or hot, but not something that would make him feel like he would stand out. Only a few minutes later, Bill returned.

"That was fast!" Dipper laughed.

"Ok, here you go" Bill smiled, handing Dipper the outfit. Dipper whispered a thank you before looking at it. It was a plaid shirt with wooden-looking buttons. It was accompanied with a nice leather jacket and a pair of "Extra-tight" skinny jeans.

"Ummm, Bill these pants look a little...tight" Dipper whispered through the curtain.

"That's the point!" Bill laughed. Dipper reluctantly tried on the outfit. Surprisingly, it was ok. The jeans weren't too skinny and the shirt seemed to fit ok too. "Oh, I also got you this to go with it!" Bill whispered in a sultry voice. He passed something under the curtain. Dipper looked down and was instantly regretting letting Bill choose his clothes. He picked up the fabric,as he confirmed his suspicions; Bill got him a thong.

"Bill!" Dipper yelped "Is this really necessary?!"

"I thought it would be really sexy, you'd be wearing it as our dirty little secret." Bill explained. Dipper instantly liked the idea. He enjoyed nothing more than pleasing his lover. He clumsily put the laced thong under his jeans, before drawing the curtain.

"How do I look?" He asked, twirling for his audience of one. Bill grabbed Dipper by the ass and pulled him closer.

"You look really fucking hot" he whispered gruffly. He pushed himself onto Dipper, forcing him into a sloppy kiss. "Let's go pay for the outfit."Dipper was panting after the intensity of the kiss.

"Ummm yeah sure!"

"Ready to go?" Dipper asked, finishing the last bite of his hotdog.

"Nah, I have one last shop to visit" Bill smirked, slurping his milkshake.

"Where?" Dipper questioned, smacking the crumbs off his knees. Bill pointed at a black and red colored shop with a sign labelled "Gravity Falls XXX Super Store". Dipper coughed in shock.

"Remember, I've still got to organise what happens once we get back from the date." Bill pointed out.

"Fine…"

Dipper felt completely out of place in the had brands and products he'd never even heard of, or work out how to use. He walked over to the condom shelf. It had plenty of flavours ; strawberry, blueberry, banana, orange, chocolate etcetera, the usual. But he was most confused by the bacon and cannabis flavours, and decided to let them be.

"Hey Pinetree, come here!" Came a call from a different isle. Dipper walked around the corner to find Bill practically drooling at a shelf of products.

"What are these?" Dipper asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

"Well these are nipple clamps" Bill pointed at what seemed to be a tiny pair of handcuffs.

"What they do?" Dipper pouted. Bill looked at him like an idiot.

"It's kind of in the name"

"Oh,yeah sorry….ha ha….."

"Anyway, you wanna use 'em?" He suggested. Dipper blushed.

"Y-yeah sure!".

"What about this?" Bill said, presenting a riding crop. Dipper smiled and nodded instantly. Bill laughed a stroked Dipper's hair. "My horny little Pinetree!".

"Please don't call me that…." Dipper sighed.

"Nope!" Bill laughed. Bill went through the rest of his basket. Before stumbling across and important one. "How about this?". He pulled out a phallic shaped piece of plastic.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dipper grimaced. It was most definitely a butt plug. Bill nodded eagerly. "Fine, we'll give it a go…".

"Yes!" Bill yelled,fist pumping. "Ok that's everything! Let's go pay!".

Dipper placed the items at the checkout and noticed a very familiar face at the counter"Candy!?"

"Dipper!?" Candy screamed. "What are you doing here!?"

"What are you doing here!?" He replied.

"I work here!" Candy took a look at the kinky contents of the basket, "I think it's more interesting to see why you're here" Candy smirked.

"Look, Candy please don't tell Mabel about this!" Dipper panted, sweat streaming down his face. "If she found out she wouldn't talk to me ever again!"

"Ok, but only if you keep your mouth shut about my job here. Deal?" Candy negotiated.

"Deal". The two shook hands and parted their ways. That night Dipper promised himself he'd never think of that experience again.

 _To be continued…._


	12. First Date

**First Date**

Dipper lay down on his bed, crossing his arms and tapping his feet anxiously. Mabel turned from her Gameboy and noticed his apparent upset. She wandered over to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything ok,you're acting even weirder than usual!" She smiled. Dipper let out a sigh.

"I'm just a bit nervous, I'm going on a date with Bill in a few hours" Dipper explained "Speaking of which, me and Bill are gonna be using this room tonight…..". Dipper blushed. It was embarrassing to negotiate this with his sister.

"Um, heck no!" Mabel frowned "you've been using _our_ room way too much recently. Besides,Candy and Grenda are coming round for a slumber party!". Dipper groaned.

"C'mon Mabel, please!" He begged, clasping his hands like a nun.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Mabel grinned sarcastically "why don't you not have sex every time you meet him!". Dipper laughed.

"Wow, thats a bit harsh" Dipper chuckled "I'm gonna get changed now". He got up, before abruptly tripping over his bag. Out spilled the contents. Mabel looked at the outfit.

"Wow, that's actually a really nice outfit!" She beamed, helping pick up the contents "I wish you would dress this nicely all the-". Mabel pulled something from under the wreckage. "What's this…..". Between her two thumbs she held the thong.

"Gah!"

 _Knock,knock,knock_

Dipper ran to the door. On the other side was Bill, a bouquet tightly clasped between his hands. His face was bright red. He extended his arm.

"This is for you…"he mumbled. Dipper sniggered. "What? I said I wasn't good at romantic shit!".

"No,it's adorable!" Dipper chuckled.

"Don't call me adorable!" Bill yelled, awkwardly shuffling in his trousers.

"C'mon,let's just go!" Dipper smiled. He grabbed Bill's hand as he waltzed over to the car. Climbing in, Dipper kneaded the back of his shoulder. Bill frowned.

"Are you ok?" He asked, buckling his seat belt. Dipper turned his head. "Pinetree?". Dipper sighed.

"I'm fine….it's just I still hurt from yesterday." He smiled, trying to seem as okay as possible. Bill sighed.

"We can stay here if you want"he suggested "we could watch a movie or something at your place if you're not feeling ok.".Dipper waved his hand.

"Nah!" He laughed "Let's just enjoy the day!". Bill smiled back wryly, still guilty from his actions the day before.

The couple sat across from each over at "Greasy's Diner". Dipper had to admit the place wasn't very romantic, but he still liked going there. Bill sat there, not eating anything, while Dipper chowed down on a massive burger.

"Aren't you going to order anything?" he asked, concerned that his love would go hungry.

"Demons don't need to eat" Bill explained"But we can if we want to. I'll probably just get a drink before we go.". Bill let out a sly smirk. Dipper knew this meant something, but decided to ignore it until something happened. Bill ran his leg against Dipper's, causing the boy to blush. He placed his hand on the table, placing it on top of Dipper's. He stared into Dipper's eyes, his deep hazel eyes. He licked his lips subconsciously,causing Dipper to jump. Dipper tried to will away his growing erection. Bill called over the waitress. "Can I have a vanilla milkshake please?" He smirked. Bill was planning something, and Dipper was fully aware of that. It was just a matter of waiting to see what that was. The waitress soon returned with a vanilla milkshake, plopping a swirly straw in it as a final touch. Bill chuckled lightly before engaging his plan. He let his tongue swirl along the tip of the straw, letting out soft moans as he bobbed his head up and down the straw, wrapping his tongue around it. He made subtle whimpers. Was this all in an attempt to arouse him? If it was, it was executed perfectly. Bill sucked on the straw faster and faster until. _Splat_.Vanilla milkshake spewed out the top of the straw and into Bill's mouth. Bill ran his forefinger along his lips, collecting the last amount of the sweet drink, before sucking it off his fingers, careful to be sure that Dipper was watching. Dipper sighed as he gave in.

"We should head off." He smiled, winking at Bill. Bill chuckled. He left the money and tip on a tray before leaving the cafe. They were mere metres from the building, when Bill pressed Dipper up against the wall in a passionate kiss. Dipper opened his mouth lightly. Bill slipped his tongue inside, exploring the young boys mouth. Bill pulled away.

"Wanna go home?" he asked, not being too subtle by what that exactly meant. Dipper frowned.

"But Mabel's using the bedroom" Dipper pouted. Bill nibbled at Dipper's earlobes

"But she isn't using my car…" Bill hummed into his lover's ear. Dipper gasped,before being pulled to the car, for what he was sure would be interesting.

 _To be continued…._


	13. Confession

_So sorry everyone for not updating in forever! I broke my wrist so I couldn't write, and then my computer went caplowe! I'll update frequently to make up for the lost time!_

 **Confession**

Dipper blushed a deep red as Bill pushed him back, forcing his shoulder's onto the car door. Groups of people walked past, either warmed or disgusted by the sight; Dipper only hoped that none recognised had been known as the "Town Hero" for as long as he could remember, and keeping secrets like this wasn't very heroic. Bill forced his lips into Dipper's, licking up his gasps as he did. He pulled out with a sigh of satisfaction, before yanking the backseat door open,and pushing Dipper inside,still desperate for breath. He jumped ontop of him, closing the door behind himself. Dipper paled as he was crashed onto his back, once again collapsing under the pressure of Bill's intensity. He moaned out as Bill thrust into his thighs, before promptly covering his mouth.

"B-bill, we can't do this!" Dipper whispered roughly "What if someone sees us through the window?". Bill smirked and leaned into Dipper's ears.

"Let them…" Bill thrust again, but this time he wasn't rewarded with Dipper's pleasure. Instead he heard a soft turned pale as he saw Dipper crying beneath him. "What's wrong!?" Bill panicked, stroking Dipper's cheek.

"It's just...so frustrating!" Dipper yelled, pushing Bill off him. Bill sighed.

"I wish we could be in your room too, but that's no reason to-"

"The car isn't the problem!" interrupted Dipper. Bill groaned.

"Then what is the problem!"Bill screeched.

"You! You're the problem!" Dipper cried, tears running down his face. Bill went silent and wide about a minute had past, Dipper calmed down and started to explain himself. "I wanted to make this date about our relationship, but you just turn it into sex. Everything from the thong and the sex store and the milkshake, you turned what I wanted to be about us into sex. I'm just an object to you….". Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's shoulders.

"You are not just an object. You're my little Pinetree" he smiled. Dipper scowled, forcing Bill off him.

"If I'm not just an object, why am I _your_ Pinetree!" Dipper scoffed. "That isn't even my name!"

"What!? It's a nickname!" Bill yelled.

"Gah!" Dipper shouted "I wish you would just act like a normal person!"

"Newsflash kiddo! I'm a dream demon who was created before time!" Bill spat "I'm not normal!"

"Then maybe-" Dipper winced, interrupting his own sentence. "Maybe we should just break up…"

Those words stung Bill's single time. No matter who or where or how, whenever he got into a human relationship this happened. After millions of years of heartbreak, he got used to it. He got used to the unbearable pain that comes after a relationship. So why did this burn? Why did Dipper's break up hurt so much more. He'd been in longer relationships. He'd even been in more serious relationships. So why? Why was he so hurt!? He choked back his tears, before facing away from Dipper.

"Y-yeah. Maybe...maybe we should…" Bill croaked. Dipper cringed at the statement, shutting his eyes tight, trying to wake up from the nightmare. But he didn't wake up. Instead he just grabbed his things, and left. He couldn't look at Bill even slightly. It was cold outside, and the walk home was long. He arrived at his door to find Mabel and her friends playing on their phones on the porch. Mabel was about to light heartedly ask about the date, but stopped she stopped herself when she saw his red cheeks and tired eyes.

"Hey Dipper! Want some gummies?" she offered, stuffing a handful in her mouth. Dipper shook his head and headed upstairs. The girls stared in shock. "Hang on girls, I've got a mission!" Mabel enounced. She put her hands on her hips and "nommed" her last gummy. She swung open the door and sprinted upstairs.

"Go Mabel! Go Mabel!" Candy and Grenda chanted, pumping their fists wildly. Dipper's door swung open, knocking over a nearby vars. Mabel was greeted with the sight of her brother face down in his pillow, his ears red. She wandered over, sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Hey bro, is everything alright?".She knew it wasn't.

"Leave me alone…" he grunted through his pillow. At least, that's what Mabel presumed " _reafe me alonf"_ meant.

"Dipper, if anything is bothering you, you can tell me!" she smiled. She often made these offers, although Dipper rarely accepted.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Dipper whimpered, turning his head from the pillow.

"Promise!"

Dipper took a deep breath. "I broke up with Bill…". Mabel tensed. She knew nothing good good would come from their relationship,but she also knew that an "I told you so" attitude was very unhelpful. Instead she leaned over to him, patting him on the head.

"Wanna talk about it?" she suggested. Dipper nodded weakly. He brushed the tears from his eyes and sat up.

After fully explaining the situation, he stared at Mabel for a response.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I fully support any decision you make" Mabel replied "just make sure you are comfortable"

"I usually am comfortable with Bill" Dipper explained "I just wish he'd treat me like a person…". Mabel sighed.

"Do you want to talk a little longer? Candy and Grenda can go home if you want"

"No, it's fine….." he declined "I need to sleep now anyways…"

"Ok, night night bro…." Mabel frowned, walking slowly out the door. Dipper shut his eyes, murmured a reply, and fell into deep sleep….

 _To be continued…._


End file.
